


Torn (Denial)

by WitchChris



Series: The Break-Up Trilogy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Heartbreak, Inspired by Music, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchChris/pseuds/WitchChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothin' where we used to lie, conversation has run dry. That's what's going on. Nothing's fine, I'm torn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn (Denial)

**Author's Note:**

> The songs in this fic are written by Stiles. So in this reality those songs that I will use don't belong to the original artists. Also, I will change some video clips to feat my needs. Thank you and enjoy!

    Derek looked at his pack. They looked somewhat happy now. It has been over three months since Stiles has abandoned them. Actually it has been three months, eight days and thirteen hours since he's left.   
  
    Derek frowned at his own thoughts. Stiles didn't abandon them, he left in order to mend his broken heart. Derek felt his heart clench once more at the thought of his mate been driven away but he couldn't blame anyone but himself. The truth is Derek is the reason Stiles is gone. You see, when Derek heard that Interscope records has offered Stiles an amazing contract which would lead to success Derek couldn't be happier. However, Stiles didn't want to leave Beacon Hills as at the time he was in a relationship with Derek and he didn't want to leave him. Derek seeing how Stiles was unhappy about not following his dreams, he decided to do what Derek does bes. He decided to drove Stiles away. That he managed to do with the help of his best friend Braeden.  
  
    Derek convinced Braeden to help him break up with Stiles as he didn't want Stiles to sacrifice his dreams. Braeden tried to reason with him stating that Derek could go with him, however Derek being the alpha of Beacon Hills couldn't leave, so Braeden accepted defeat and followed Derek's plan. The result was Stiles "catching" Derek and Braeden in bed. Derek had orchestrated the plan so well that Stiles didn't figure out that it was all fake, that under the covers they were bothing wearing underwear. The result was that a week later Stiles left Beacon Hills and went to New York to pursue his music career.   
  
    "You ok?" Braeden asked breaking Derek from his daydreaming. Derek simply grunted. He was heartbroken. Every night he drunk until he coudn't think anymore and fell asleep crying while clutching one of Stiles t-shirts.  
    "I don't understand why you are like this Derek? It was your idea to drive Stiles away. So stop whining you piece of alpha shit", said Lydia sharply. Everyone stared at her in surprise. Lydia rarely outburst like that but when she did, she could be ruthless. Derek simply flashed his eyes with simply gained him an eye roll from her.   
  
    You see Derek had told his pack about his plan a week after Stiles left. The pack especially Scott, Erica and Lydia were extremelly angry with him. Lydia was so angry that she released her banshee scream making all the windows to his loft and his ear drums burst. The pack accepted his decision now but they still didn't take well to Derek whining about missing Stiles.  
  
    Tha pack angreed to a movie night and it was the first time that they agreed to be in the presence of Derek since Stiles left. The pack didn't blame Braeden as she was the first to literally kick Derek's butt to the point were he needed two full days to heal after she was told what Derek's and Stiles's break up did to Stiles. The pack respected her because she was the first one to berrate Derek about Stiles even though she took a part in his plan. Braeden didn't want to see Derek unhappy but she couldn't feel sorry for him as he was the one that tore his heart out of his chest.  
  
    The whole pack was almost there except Scott. Scott had the hardest time tolerating Derek after what he did to Stiles. Everyone else even Stiles's dad understood his decision even if they disagreed with it. Derek was ready to give up on waiting for Scott when he burst through the loft doors. "Guys!"  
    Everyone was on alert thinking that something bad happened. "What?!" Said Derek getting immediately worry.  
    "Stiles released his first song and video clip moments ago! We have to watch it!" Before Derek could say anything Lydia with the help of Danny were entering to youtube through his TV and pressing on Stiles's video clip. Everyone were at the edge of their seats as the video clip for Stiles song called "Torn" started.  
  


_I thought, I saw a man brought to life_  
_He was warm, he came around and he was dignified_  
_He showed me what it was to cry_

   Derek immediately felt tears start to form at his eyes. This song was about him. About how he tore Stiles apart.

_Well, you couldn't be that man I adored_  
_You don't seem to know_  
_Seem to care what your heart is for_  
_But I don't know him anymore_

    Stiles was walking around a forest while it rained. He looked so heartbroken that it pained Derek. Stiles was clearly crying even though it was raining and it wasn't visible Derek could tell by his expression.

_There's nothing where he used to lie_  
_The conversation has run dry_  
_That's what's going on_  
_Nothing's fine, I'm torn_

    Memories of a happier times started interchanging with the scene in the forest. Stiles and his co-star cuddling in bed watching a movie and laughing. Derek couldn't help the pang of jealousy he felt.

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_Lying naked on the floor_  
_Illusion never changed_  
_Into something real_  
_I'm wide awake and I can see_  
_The perfect sky is torn_  
_You're a little late, I'm already torn_

    Stiles is now standing in a torn apart room with photos everywhere. He picks one up and he caresses it with a mournful smile as new tears start to fall. The photo shows Stiles smiling to someone that Derek can tell it's him as the only thing visible from the other person in the photo is the lips of the man and some scruff. Derek remembers that photo. It was taken on a lazy morning after the had woke up. Derek felt his heart sudder.

_So I guess the fortune teller's right_  
_Should have seen just what was there_  
_And not some holy light_  
_It crawled beneath my veins_  
_And now I don't care, I had no luck_  
_I don't miss it all that much_  
_There's just so many things_  
_That I can touch, I'm torn_

    Stiles is again in the forest running this time trying to escape his own memories as they flash through his mind. A hug, a kiss, an "I love you", an anniversary, a gift, a smile. Stiles falls to the ground, curling up into a ball. Derek wants to kill himself.

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_Lying naked on the floor_  
_Illusion never changed_  
_Into something real_  
_I'm wide awake and I can see_  
_The perfect sky is torn_  
_You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn_

    The chorus goes again with Stiles laying unmoving to the ground as the memories fade to a darker material. A fight, a glass breaking, a cheating scene. Derek feels his heart breaking again and again and again.

_There's nothing where he used to lie_  
_My inspiration has run dry_  
_That's what's going on_  
_Nothing's right, I'm torn_

    The last verse focuses on Stiles clutching a photo of thee man in the video proposing to him as new tears fall from his eyes watching his long lost happiness. Derek wants to look away but his guilt doesn't let him escape.

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_Lying naked on this floor_  
_Illusion never changed_  
_Into something real_  
_I'm wide awake and I can see_  
_The perfect sky is torn_  
_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I'm ashamed_  
_Bound and broken on the floor_  
_You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn_

    The video clip ends with the camera focusing on Stiles facing as the rain fall relentlessly on him. Stiles closes his eyes accepting his fate as the video fades to black.   
    Derek doesn't notice his pack running angrily and berrating him while doing it out of the loft. He can't seem to look away from the screen. Derek finally looks around. The smell of anger and hatred sufficates him. He is alone again. He is all alone. Derek starts crying again accepting his own fate. 


End file.
